Dead Men
The Dead Men '''was a group who fought of the side of the Sanctuaries during the War. Originally just a group of friends the group only became official military squad when Eachan Meritorious, one of the leaders of the Sanctuaries, asked for volunteers for a suicide mission. He eventually managed to get 7 volunteers who were nicked named "Dead Men" by their fellow sorcerers when they were out of earshot as nobody expected them to return. When the did the title "Dead Men" became an official name for the unit and they quickly gained a reputation for going on supposedly impossible or suicidal missions and coming back alive (mostly). The group existed with various members until the end of the war when it was disbanded and each of the members went their separate ways. The group was later reformed during the War between Sanctuaries when yet another impossible mission was required. The original members of the group were Skullduggery Pleasant (whose hand was the first one up), Ghastly Bespoke (whose hand was second up in the misguided belief that Skulduggery had a plan), Anton Shudder, Dexter Vex, Hopeless, Erskine Ravel and Saracen Rue (who claims he was only stretching but was forced to go anyway. Whenever a member went missing or was injured (notably Ravel and Skulduggery) Larrikin would take their place temporarily, gaining a permanent place when Hopeless was ironically enough killed. Larrikin himself was killed by Serpine but as the war ended mere months later he was not officially replaced. When the group reformed during the War between Sanctuaries Valkyrie Cain was inducted as a new member (as the number of dead Men was always seven), with the name remaining despite now having a female member. Battle vs. Avengers (MCU) (by Wassboss and Cfp3157) TBW '''Winner: The Avengers Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. Joestar Group (Stardust Crusaders) (by Wassboss and Appelmonkey) Intro 3 weeks earlier “Unbelievable” Edmond Vagabond can hardly believe his eyes as he gazes across the vast expanses of Cairo’s streets. The people and hustle and bustle around him, many of them glaring at the man gawking at the surroundings. Edmond is unaware of this however as his mind races in excitement at what he has found. Shunting is mostly frustrating magic skill and it’s nearly impossible to find a dimension with a liveable environment let alone an alternate dimension such as this and the ramifications of this discovery enthral him. He looks on in awe as mechanical vehicles race past him on the road and strange glowing lights sit perched upon metal poles. “This place is so much more advanced than the world I know” he mumbles to himself. His mind is so caught up in his discovery that he doesn’t even notice as he wanders down a side street and away from the crowds. Despite the sweltering heat he feels a shiver down his spine but this is not a shiver of cold, but of fear. He snaps out of his trance and looks around nervously and spots a man strolling towards him from the shadows. Edmond slows to a stop as his legs seize up in fear and no matter how hard he tries he cannot do anything but watch as the man walks up to him. “You’re not from around here are you” the man says, his voice soothing and menacing at the same time. “I can tell that by the awe in your face at even the smallest of things”. He places his hand tentatively on his cheek and strokes it with his forefinger. “Y-yo-you’re a vampire” Edmond stammers and the man moves his forefinger over his mouth and shushes him. “Not just a vampire my dear boy. I am DIO.” “Please don’t hurt me” Edmond whispers and tears trickle down his face as Dio observes him further. “There’s no need to worry. I know that you’re scared but I can make that all go away. All I need is information.” Dio smiles and his hair stands up on end with a purple glow and Edmond can only look on in horror as one stabs into his forehead and releases a spore which burrows its way into the shunter’s brain. Dio releases him and he drops to his knees, his head bowed in respect. “How may I serve you Lord DIO?” Joestar Group Intro “You’re getting repetitive Polnareff.” said Avdol in an annoyed tone. Polnareff had bin questioning their informants ability to locate DIO’s mansion for a while, slightly annoying the fortune teller. “Honestly. Can’t you just calm down for just a bit?” “I know it’s hard not to feel anxious,” said Joseph to the Frenchman. “but all we can do now is rely on the knowledge of the people that live here." Polnareff sighed in response and stared at the ground. "Jeez. I haven’t seen Iggy for a while either. Where the hell that stupid mutt run off?” Before any of the others could give a response, a hooded man approached them. The mysterious man came to a stop just a meter from the Stand users. “Um, can we help you?” Asked Joseph. The man stayed silent and slowly raised his arm. “For DIO." He whispered as a white glow appeared around the group. “Star Platinum!" yelled Jotaro, bringing out his Stand. With a loud “ORA!” Star Platinum punched at the hooded man, but it was too late, with a bright white flash, the crusaders disappeared from their world. The man pulled off his hood, revealing the face of Edmond Vagabond who smiled in satisfaction. “Lord DIO will be pleased.” He said to himself and walked away from the scene. Meanwhile, the Stand Users suddenly found themselves in a busy market place. There were market stands with merchants selling various goods, and people making their way through the market, some of them glancing at the weirdly dressed foreigners. Jotaro sighed and made his Stand disappear. “Yare yare." The teenager complained in his native language as he stuffed his hands in his pocket. “What the hell!?" yelled Polnareff in confusion “Where are we?" “We’re still in Cairo by the looks of it.” answered Joseph, “Yet something is off…” he paused for a moment and looked around. There were no lampposts, or cars, the people around them didn’t seem to have any modern technology on them either. “It seems like we have gone back in time.” "Gone back in time?" asked Polnareff with doubt in his voice. “Sounds a little crazy don’t you think?” “Yes, but look." Joseph pointed at a spot where a group of people were talking to each other in Arabic. "We were just sitting there moments ago,” his finger shifted to the side of the road. “And cars used to be parked over there.” “Back in time or not." Avdol interrupted. "I think it’s best if we search for a way out, perhaps we will find the one who brought us here.” The others nodded in agreement and began to make their way, through the busy city of Cairo. Dead Men Intro “Are we there yet?” “Yes” growls Skulduggery in annoyance. “Whoa, whoa tiger calm down. What was all that about.” Saracen replies. “You’ve been asking that same damn question since we got here.” Dexter interjects. “You guys know I hate walking. Why couldn’t we have just ridden horses?” “Horses don’t do well in the deser.t” “A camel then.” “Have you ever tried to ride a camel? They’re horrible creatures. The spit and bite and don’t listen to you.” Saracan shrugs his shoulders but doesn’t contribute anymore to the conversation. After being dropped off by boat in the north they have been travelling through desert, with the occasional tribal village scattered around to rest or trade for supplies, for the past week or so and have now finally arrived on the outskirts of Cairo. They walk in silence for a few minutes before... “Why are we even here anyway?” Shudder frowns. “Did you not listen to the briefing?” “Nah, never do, it’s usually the same thing; Go in, kill some guys, get out.” Saracen replies. “We’re here to find some of Mevolent’s top lieutenants.” Ghastly says from under his disguise. He and Skulduggery had fixed their scarves to cover their faces to not cause alarm to any mortals. “Couldn’t they send someone else to do it,” Saracan grumbles “Send Quintin Strom’s lot, they were nearer.” “Strom and his men are being pinned down by the Diablerie,” Ravel responds “and besides this is one of those unsavoury missions that command just loves to give us.” Saracen groans at this. “Urgh. Does this mean we’re going to be risking our lives against impossible odds?” he asks “Do we at least know what we’re looking for?” “Skull has a picture of the men that we’re looking for,” Ghastly says jabbing his thumb in the skeleton’s direction. Skulduggery reaches into his inside coat pocket and takes out a folded over picture. The rest of the Dead Men gather around as he unfolds a black and white picture of a group of men stood in a desert, seemingly posing for the camera. “I’ve never seen these guys before,” Ravel says inspecting the picture “Mevolent has kept them well hidden away. Do we know any of their names?” “The old man’s name is Joseph Joestar,” Skulduggery says jabbing his finger at the man in the front with a dog cradled in his arm “the tall boy in the hat is his grandson Jotaro. As for the rest I don’t know their names.” “Never heard of them,” Ravel says and the rest of the Dead Men mumble in agreement. Saracan pushes Ravel aside to get a better look and points at the man called Joseph. “I’ll take the old guy,” he says and the others look at him. “What!” “We’re not shopping here, this is war, and we’re not picking opponents,” Shudder says. “And why do you want to fight him.” “Are you kidding? He’s old. He’s got to be at least 600 years old. He’ll be an easy take down.” “Age doesn’t make you weak only wiser” “I disagree. I wisdom has a cut off date of about 120 years once you get to that you’re about as wise as you’re going to get.” Shudder sighs. “Where did we get this information from anyway?” Dexter asks. “A sorcerer named Edmond Vagabond gave word to one of our spies here that these men are important to Mevolent’s plans.” “Vagabond. I’ve heard of him, he’s a dimensional shunter.” Skulduggery folds the picture back up and the others slowly disperse from around him. “It’s getting late now, we should probably find somewhere to sleep and start the search tomorrow” he announces. “I could do with a good night’s sleep,” Saracen says stretching “Preferably somewhere I won’t get sand in my pants or be attacked by some crazy tribesmen.” “It’s your own fault, if you hadn’t have hit on his daughter then you wouldn’t have ended up upside down on a spit roast” Dexter says and the other Dead Men laugh. “Hey, she was really pretty,” he protests but the others just continue to laugh as the head further into the city, with Saracen cursing under his breath. “I hate you guys.” Battle As the sun begins to go down and the people begin to filter off the streets, the Joestar Group finds themselves walking almost alone. “Where the hell are we going?” Polnareff asks impatiently. “I don’t know ask Avdol” Joseph replies. “What do you mean ask me? I was following your lead.” Joseph looks at him blankly. “You were the one who suggested we search for a way out. I thought you knew where we were going.” Avdol’s face is a mixture of confusion, annoyance and surprise as he looks back at him. “You mean for the last two hours we’ve just been walking around aimlessly.” Joseph shrugs sheepishly and Avdol’s face tenses so much that a vein is almost bursting out of his forehead. “Yare Yare Daze” Jotaro says dipping his cap over his face. “Calm down Avdol,” Polnareff says to try and diffuse the situation “We’ll just ask some around here if they know the way to decent hotel and sleep on it.” He looks around and spots a group of men wandering through the street. Polnareff walks up to them, hands in his pocket and heads for a man walking a little bit behind the rest of the group. “Hey, you wouldn’t happen to know a nice place to stay. Preferably one without a shitty toilet.” The man shrugs him off but Polnareff doesn’t take the hint and grabs his arm. The man shoots a glare at him but as soon as he sees his face he stiffens noticeably and steps away, pulling his arm loose. He barks something to the other men and throws a punch which hits Polnareff right in the jaw. He staggers back with his hand to his jaw. “What the hell are you doing” he shouts and just as the words exit his mouth he is knocked back by something. He twists in the air and lands gracefully in splits pose. He looks up at the group of men who have rushed to the side of the lone man, two of them holding their arms up. Polnareff tries to take a step forward but finds a something solid blocking his way. “What the hell” he thinks to himself as Joseph, Jotaro and Avdol rush to his side. “What have I told you about harassing the locals” Avdol says and Polnareff straightens up and jabs a finger accusingly at the group. “He just hit me for no reason. All I asked was if he knew a good hotel.” The two groups look at each other for what seems like an age. “I’m sure there must be some kind of mistake,” Avdol says and goes to walk over to the men but just like Polnareff he finds himself blocked by an unknown force. “This is strange” he mummers. “Let me see” Joseph says and tries the same thing but he too is blocked off. As the three older men investigate the strange occurrence Jotaro stands with his hands in his pockets, looking at the group of men. Four of them look like normal men but the other two are wearing scarves which cover every inch of their faces, so that not even a tiny bit of skin shows. As he looks closer he realises that both of the clothed men are holding their hands out in front on them, palms facing in their direction. “Something isn’t right about those men” he says. The other three look back at him. “What do you mean Jotaro?” “Look at those two men with the scarves coving their faces. They are holding their palms out in front of themselves and none of us can move past this spot.” “Do you think they’re Stand users?” Joseph whispers. “There’s only one way to find out,” Jotaro replies and steps forward to join the others his hands still in his pocket. “Star Platinum!” he yells and his Stand leaps out and swings his fist at the wall of air, feeling it dissipate under the pressure. The group of men looks visibly shocked as they gaze upon Star Platinum before it disappears. -- “Did you see that?!” Dexter says and the other Dead Men nod in agreement. “I’ve never seen anything like it”, Ravel replies astonished. “Is it a Gist?” “I don’t think so,” Anton says “A gist takes on the form of the user and that thing looked nothing like the boy.” “Hey,” shouts Joseph and they all look at him as he walks towards them with the other men following closely behind. “Don’t take another step” Skulduggery snaps sharply and his gun flies into his hand, levelled right at Joseph’s head. He freezes and the rest of the Joestar group follow suit. “Have you been sent to stop us?” Joseph asks. “That depends really,” Skulduggery retorts “We’ve come here to stop some very dangerous individuals. You wouldn’t happen to know of these individuals would you?” “I don’t know what the hell you’re talking about” “Oh really, well let me introduce my merry band of dashing rouges. We are the Dead Men.” Skulduggery expects the men to show some reaction to the name that strikes fear into the hearts of Mevolent’s supporters. Fear, Surprise, Anger. What he is not expecting is a blank looks all around. “Dead Men?” Joseph asks puzzled “Never heard of you. Have you Avdol?” “No Mr. Joestar” the Egyptian replies. “Hey, what’s up with you two?” Polnareff interjects, pointing at Skulduggery and Ghastly. “Why are you wearing scarves in this heat? Do you have something wrong with your face or something?” making Ghastly tenses at the insult. “Good point Polnareff,” Joseph continues “and what about you? You seem awfully skinny. What’s the matter not got any meat on your bones.” Polnareff and Joseph giggle at the remark. “Well now that you mention it...” Skulduggery begins and, with his free hand reaches to the scarf around his face and tosses it aside to reveal his gleaming skull beneath. “OH MY GOD.” yells Joseph in surprise and Avdol’s and Polnareff’s jaws drop. Even Jotaro’s eyes widen before his face returns to his normal stoic gaze. “He’s a Skeleton,” Avdol gasps “He must be a follower of DIO; only he could be responsible for such undead monstrosity.” “I’m not going to let some shitty skeleton sent by that bastard DIO stop us!” Polnareff shouts. “Silver Chariot.” Silver Chariot jumps out with his rapier drawn and Skulduggery fires off his gun but Star Platinum is out just as fast to stop the bullets from hitting Joseph. The old man lunges for Skulduggery with a cry of “Hermit Purple.” Ghastly and Ravel are just as quick off the blocks and push at the air which shimmers before catapulting Joseph off his feet and away. However one of Hermit Purple’s vines has latched onto Skulduggery’s arm and he is carried through the air with him and they both crash down together in a heap. “Saracen go and help Skulduggery with the old man,” Anton says taking charge, “Ghastly, you take the man with all the jewellery. Erskine, you take the swordsman. Me and Dexter will take care of the boy.” The Dead Men nod in agreement and as Saracen hurries over to help Skulduggery the others prepare for battle. A Tailor Made Fortune Removing the scarf from around his head to clear up his vision, Ghastly settles into a fighter’s stance and waits for his opponent to make the first move. Avdol stands with his left arm held out in front of him, almost beckoning Ghastly to come at his with his fingers. “I must warn you that I am a fortune teller” he says “and I have seen that this battle will not end well for you”. Magician’s Red appears next to him in a blaze of fire with a screeching roar. “That’s an interesting Gist you’ve got there Mr?” Ghastly asks. “Avdol. Mohamed Avdol. And this is my Stand, Magician’s Red.” Magician’s Red let’s forth a burst on fire into the air, creating firework like explosions in the sky to show off its power. Ghastly is impressed by the fighting spirit but let’s none of it show in his face as he maintains his stance. Finished with his posturing, Avdol turns his attention back to the scarred man and points his finger to him. Magician’s Red immediately shoots a stream of flames at Ghastly but he swerves out of the way, using the air to create a skin tight barrier around his person which deflects the flames as they lap at him. With a twist of the wrist the flames are swept away and extinguished. “Impressive,” Avdol says “I’ve never seen anybody able to withstand the flames of Magician’s Red before.” “Nothing a bit of Elemental Magic can’t handle,” Ghastly retorts. “Well, let’s see how you’re fare against the mighty power of-“Avdol readies his ultimate attacks “CROSSFIRE, HURRICANE.” Magician’s Red fires off the powerful attack and it forms an Ankh of flames. Ghastly puts his hands together and blasts forth a column of wind which collides with the Ankh and splits it off into several smaller flames which sink into the Egyptian Sand harmlessly. Ghastly then manipulates the air particles above Magician’s Red to create a raincloud which douses the flames surrounding the Stand in an attempt to prevent anymore attacks. Avdol chuckles at the attempt and Magician’s Red easily evaporates the liquefied air particles with a burst of flames. “Did you really think that some measly specks of water would be able to contain the power of Magician’s Red?” he asks rhetorically. “CROSSFIRE, HURRICANE,” he shouts again and Magician’s Red sends forth another flaming Ankh. Once more Ghastly sends forth a column of air but that’s exactly what Avdol was expecting and he waits for the air to hit the Ankh before splitting it into several smaller Ankh’s which disperse around the column and burst forth towards Ghastly from several different directions. The flames are just about to hit him when Ghastly holds his hands out and somehow manages to control the Ankh’s, merging them together into one large fireball which he throws back at Avdol. He tries to leap out of the way but he is too slow and some of the fire latches onto him and set his baggy robes on fire. Yelping as the fire scorches his skin he throws himself onto the ground and rolls around in the sand to beat out the flames. As he does so Ghastly moves towards him, sinking into a Boxer’s stance and shuffling towards his flailing opponent. He reaches him just as Avdol manages to extinguish the flames and gets to his feet, back turned to Ghastly as he checks his wounds. He turns around just in time for Ghastly to slug him across the jaw with a vicious right hook which makes him stumble back. Dazed he doesn’t react fast enough to stop a left handed jab to the nose which causes pain to shoot up his face and make his eyes water. Sensing the opportunity, Ghastly uses the creates a barrier of air which covers his right hand and he lowers himself to deliver an uppercut to the fortune teller’s chin, the extra power added by the air knocking him several feet backwards into a heap, unconscious. Ghastly relaxes slightly and looks around to see how his comrades are doing. He catches Anton’s Gist out of the corner of his eye, the spirit clawing viciously at Star Platinum. “I guess he won’t need any help then,” he murmurs to himself. Dexter isn’t with him and as he looks for him he spots him circling a kid with long red hair, a strange green spirit floating next to him. “He looks like he’s struggling a bit” he thinks and almost as if his mind is being the spirit shoots an energy blast at Dexter, hitting him full on and causing several deep wounds. He groans and drops to his knees and the spirit to grab onto him with its tendrils. Having seen enough, Ghastly hurries over to his friend to lend his assistance. Joseph Outwits the Skeleton and the Whiner The two men untangle themselves and get to their feet. Joseph makes the first move and sends out Hermit Purple to smack Skulduggery across the face and send him reeling. He follows this up with an attempted kick to the ribs but Skulduggery is able to block it with his palms and uses a gust of wind to knock Joseph off balance. “OH NO!” he yells dramatically as he topples backwards and lands right on his behind. Scrambling backwards as Skulduggery advances on him, he uses the opportunity to grab a flat slab of rock from the ground and grip it tightly in his hand. “Please, you wouldn’t hurt and old man would you?” he asks feinting fear. “Don’t worry,” Skulduggery says “I won’t hurt you at all. I’m just going to punch you so hard you won’t have time to register the pain.” He suddenly jabs forward with his hand but Joseph is expecting the attack and raises the rock, channelling Ripple through it as he does. ''“When you touch this rock your undead bony body is going to disintegrate” ''he thinks to himself... “Don’t touch that rock,” a voice cries from behind Skulduggery and quick as a flash he turns his body and angles the fist away. Joseph grunts annoyed but gets to his feet as Saracen runs over. “He’s done something to that rock, if you’d touched it you’d have been a gonner,” he says breathily. “How did you know that” Joseph asks intrigued. '' '' “I know things” Saracen replies. Now faced with two opponents, Joseph’s mind races as he tries to think up a way out of this situation. He doesn’t get much time though as Saracen rushes him and he brings his arms up to block a punch before ducking low to avoid a jumping kick from Skulduggery. He desperately tries to hold off the two Dead Men as he backs up and is doing so admirably but he realises this can’t go on for much longer. He surprises the two men by throwing himself forward and grappling Saracen round the shoulders. He controls his breathing and is about to let forth a Ripple charge when he feels a sickly pain move up from his groin. Releasing his grip, his hands go to his crotch as the pain seeps through him and he drops to the ground. He feels the cold hard press of a boot on his back as he lies on the ground and once the pain has subsided he looks up at Skulduggery and Saracen who peer down at him. “That’s not fair,” he protests “You can’t punch me in the balls that’s the sacred area. You could have ended the Joestar family line right there.” “I didn’t punch you in the balls,” Saracen retorts shrugging “Technically I kneed you in the balls.” “Well either way it’s not fair.” “This is War, anything goes.” “Well you got me there. Now would you mind letting me get up and we can shake hands and go our separate ways.” Saracen barks a laugh. “What makes you think we’re going to do that? You’re lying on the ground old man. You’re beaten.” To his surprise Joseph shakes his head and chuckles. “Either you’re going to let me up or I’m going to have to teach you how to respect your elders.” Saracan raises his boot and slams it down on his back and he jolts suddenly. “And how exactly are you going to do that?” “I’ll use this sword you kindly let me borrow.” “What swo-“Saracen starts but as he reaches to his scabbard he finds his sword is missing. “Hamon Overdrive” Joseph yells and swings the sword at Saracens leg, sending a burst of Ripple up it as he does. The blade alone fails to penetrate Saracen’s armour but the Ripple causes a small explosion of Ripple which bursts a tear in the material just above the ankle. He jerks his leg away suddenly before his foot gets sliced off and this gives Joseph the space to wriggle his way free from the other boot and throw the weapon right at Skulduggery, who uses the air to slow it to a halt just before it slices into his skull. “How the hell did you manage that” Saracan says. “When I lunged forward at you before I slipped my hand around the Hilt. I knew you’d try and take advantage of this to kick me in the balls and used the momentum to drag the sword out, making sure that your eyes were kept on me as I rolled on the floor. I was hoping that Boney M. over there would get close enough so I could give him a Ripple blast but I had to settle for cutting off your foot.” He looks at the shredded leg battle armour. “Although I didn’t think you clothing was that strong.” Saracen looks on in shock before turning to Skulduggery who is still holding the sword inches away from his eye socket. “I must admit that was really, really cleaver,” Skulduggery says “You are a lot more cunning that I gave you credit for.” Joseph can’t help but smile at the compliment. “Yeah, that was pretty damn smart” Saracen says begrudgingly. Skulduggery tosses him his sword and he puts it back in the Scabbard. “But now we know how cunning you are we aren’t going to let you get that opportunity again.” Skulduggery draws one of his Revolvers and aims it at the Ripple user. “Now you’re going stand right there like a good senior citizen and Saracen is going to put these handcuffs on you.” He jingles the handcuffs with his spare hand and tosses them to Saracan. He walks towards him but as he gets close Joseph lets out a chuckle. “You didn’t really think all I did was throw that sword at you was it.” Skulduggery frowns internally and for the first time he notices that Hermit Purple is dangling from Joseph’s right wrist. He eye sockets follow the direction and notices that it disappears under the ground and he immediately looks down to see a pair of vines wrapped around his foot, glowing yellow with some sort of energy. The vines contort and wrench away and he feels a pop as his leg is pulled clean out of the socket. He yells and, unbalanced, he topples to the ground as his leg is dragged away. Saracan lets out a shout of anger and goes to run after him when something latches onto his foot and he trips, falling head first into the dusty, sandy ground. “Do you need some help Mr Joestar?” Joseph looks on amazed as Noriaki Kakyoin poses in the dipping sunlight; Iggy stood growling by his side. Hierophant Green floats besides him with one of its tentacles wrapped around Saracens foot. “KAKYOIN” he cheers happily and the teenager smiles. Skulduggery uses this opportunity to stretch his palm out and yank his leg from Joseph’s grip, pulling it back towards the socket. “Actually you can do me a favour, Kakyoin,” he asks “Take care of the whinging one while I use the Joestar Family Secret Technique.” He winks and Kakyoin nods. Turning on his heels, he darts off further into Cairo as Skulduggery reattaches his leg, testing it out gingerly before chasing off after him. “So it looks like I’ll have to introduce you to a little friend call Hierophant Green.” Kakyoin says quietly and drags Saracen towards him and flings him into the sand. “Not so fast kiddo” calls a voice and Kakyoin tilts his head to look at Dexter Vex who is moving towards him, battered and bruised but he’s eyes show that he’s far from beaten. “I’m the one who’s going to teach you and that little buddy of yours a lesson.” Kakyoin shrugs and call Hierophant Green to his side. “Saracen you’re taking the dog” Dexter continues, charging up an energy blast in his hand. “Are you fucking kidding me? I’m not fighting no stinking mutt.” Saracen protests dusting himself off. “What. Too worried you can’t handle a little doggy woggy?” Dexter says jokingly and Iggy barks at him in anger making him laugh. “Fine. But once this is over you and me are going to have words.” Saracen says and Iggy paws the ground and growls. The Dog vs. the Whiner Saracen walked towards Iggy with his sword drawn. “Sorry, mutt.” Saracen said as he raised his sword. “This is going to hurt me more then it's going to hurt me more then it will hurt you.” He slashed downwards, but before his balde made contact with Iggy, dirt and sand formed around it. Saracen quikly let go of the sword as it got absorbed into the now fully formed body of The Fool. “Oh come on!” he yelled annoyed. “The dog has one to?” Saracen looked at Iggy, who was somehow smirking. Iggy charged at Saracen and leaped towards him, hitting his face and knocking him down to the ground. Iggy clawed at Saracen's face and ripped out his hair with his jaws, Saracen desperately tried to get the dog of his face, only to have Iggy fart on him. TBC Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Super-Human Warriors Category:Magic Warriors Category:Group Warriors Category:Anti-Hero Warriors Category:Book Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Fantasy Warriors Category:Special Forces Warriors Category:European Warriors Category:Undead Warriors Category:Female Warriors Category:Skulduggery Pleasant Warriors